Colors Mafia
| image = File:RGB_colors_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Battle of the RGB | host = EDM & Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = July 15, 2012 | winningfaction = Reds (Baddies) | roster = 1. Prince_marth85 2. coolkid 3. Stardust 4. Slick 5. Phaze (Inawordyes) 6. HidZ 7.a. SirBlayzalot (Gare) 8. Andrew 7.b. Viper 10. Aaryan 11. Brandonb 12. benjer3 13. mew 14. Vineetrika | first = benjer3 | last = Phaze, Hidz, mew | mvp = Vineetrika & HiddenZ | awards = - }} was a game designed by EDM and hosted by her and Akriti based on Li and her siblings - Andy and Isu. It began on July 15, 2012 and ended in a Red (Baddie) win in N5 (July 28). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie lynch: no one dies! *OOA: Redirect>Trap>Save>Block>Kill (Role copy only affected by a block or trap) *NP: NKs, Traps. *NK: unaffected by spy, RID guess or role copy...however, the host reserves the right to make mistakes & 'shiftily' change the rules, if players break the rules given below... *no roles will be revealed, got it? outing selves not allowed unless there are (< or =) 5 players in the game... *In the event of death, all ghosts MUST report to the Ghost BTSC...Ghosts will have the right to decide the way in which a colour will die/get lynched, & will also be allowed to write the post if they so wish...stuff in your ideas, no problem... *Duration of Night=Day= 24 hours. In case of me being late in posting, extra time will be given accordingly... *If you sign up for the game & are going to be inactive, please tell me in advance; I would prefer full cooperation in this game... * IMPORTANT: This is a game; People will be civilized backstabbers in this game; I will NOT tolerate irrational RL behaviour towards each other...personal problems & vengeance is not an excuse to act like a jerk in the game...however, if you are dead, feel free to use the Ghost BTSC to rant out your anger at anyone (including me) in the duration of this game...Act as crazy as you want, but don't act on your grudges here...unless i say so... * Finally, ENJOY IT!!! Role Description BLUES: WINCON - KILL BADDIES... * Blue - Kill * Aqua - Block * Dark Blue - Role Spy * Cornflower Blue - Roll of Dice: *# Kill *# Save *# Trap *# Redirect *# Do nothing *# Choose * Ultramarine - Redirect * Cyan - Save * Sky Blue - Makes any person's vote x2 or x0 * Midnight Blue - Body guard of Blue, dies in his place * Deep Sky Blue - RID Role copy REDS (HAVE BTSC & GROUP KILL): WINCON - KILL GOODIES * Red - Changes target of someone's vote + night block * Crimson - takes over role of the first dead/lynched baddie... * Maroon - Role Spy GREENS (BTSC): WINCON - CORRECTLY RID KILL CRIMSON, CYAN & CORNFLOWER. * Green - trap to find role; target is 'saved' * Lime green - RID kill * If one Indy dies, the other indy gets his/her role... Host's Summary Winning Faction Reds (Baddies) 6. Hidz - Red 10. Aaryan - Crimson 13. mew - Maroon Day and Night Posts Game Start Night 1: Isabel's Reds - 1st Victim Day 1: To Bleach Or Not To Bleach...? Night 2: Too Cool to Colour...? Day 2: The Inferno of Colour... Night 3: Bleach Is Just Two Good... Day 3 Night 4 Day 4 Night 5 Day 5: The End Of The Battle... End of Game Roster 1. Prince_marth85 - Lime Green - Killed N3 by Maroon 2. coolkid - Dark Blue - Killed N2 by Maroon 3. Stardust - Cyan - Killed N5 by Red 4. Slick - Aqua - Lynched D2 5. Phaze (Inawordyes) - Sky Blue 6. HidZ - Red 7.a. SirBlayzalot (Gare) - Blue - Lynched D4 8. Andrew - Midnight Blue - Killed N4 by Maroon 7.b. Viper - Green - Killed N4 by Blue 10. Aaryan - Crimson - Lynched D3 11. Brandonb - Ulramarine - Killed N3 by Blue 12. benjer3 - Cornflower Blue - Killed N1 by Red 13. mew - Maroon 14. Vineetrika - Deep Sky Blue - Lynched D5 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7